


Heavy Is The Weight

by sparrowscaribbean



Category: The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowscaribbean/pseuds/sparrowscaribbean
Summary: Tori Vatore, a 15-year-old vampire is met with complications when her father tries to rule the world, forcing her to travel through time to make some unlikely friends.
Relationships: Morgyn Ember & Caleb Vatore, Morgyn Ember/Caleb Vatore
Kudos: 1





	Heavy Is The Weight

Her mind was cloudy, not knowing how she ended up bloodied on the floor as swarming voices shouted around her. Before Tori was able to think too hard about her current situation, she was abruptly pulled up, a strong figure carrying her to what she only hoped was safety.

"Tori, Tori are you with me!"

"Hugh?"

"Good. Lassie, we all saw this time coming—now is it."

She analyzed the man's focused juniper eyes, knowing he was never one to lie. Hugh was one of the many vampires living in the outskirts of Forgotten Hallow who had formed a pact with her among a few other vampires, desperate to seek a way to overthrow the grand master—Caleb Vatore. Hugh was a middle-aged vampire with dirty blonde hair and a beard, peppered with gray. He was one of the only people Tori had left, but she feared she wouldn't have him much longer.

"I'm not leaving you! You can't face the rebel hunters alone!"

"Victoria, we lost Jess, Abby, and Scrum already...I can't have your blood on my hands either."

"And if you die, I'll have yours on mine!"

"Then make me a promise right now that you'll find that tear and get some help!"

Before she could even nod her head, Hugh had already thrown her into the woods, urging her to run as fast as she could away from the hunters.  
—

Forests of Glimmerbrook—Midnight 

"And so I said to the guy, if I wanted to turn you into one I would've done it by now!"

"Caleb, you've told me that story millions of times." Morgyn groaned, scanning the area intently.

Caleb was a taller man, with short brown locks and layered bangs that went beyond his chin. His partner, Morgyn, was of shorter stature, with curly honey locks and emerald eyes.

"Yeah, and it's still funny." Caleb pouted, sinking his shoulders. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Faba told me that the casters were finding unusual burn marks in the cement at the training grounds...they keep reappearing in the same places."

"Inferniate spell gone wrong?"

"Caleb, they could hardly dent an hourglass if they tried." Morgyn groaned, running his hand down his face in annoyance.

"Listen, I don't know anything about spells, so I guess I'll just be the sitting duck."

"That's how I prefer it anyway." Morgyn smirked, leaving Caleb in the dust.

"So much for the sympathy!" Caleb shouted, though stopped dead in his tracks at the tracings of the rubble.

"Your hesitation tells me you've got something."

"Yeah...I don't think this has to do with casters—it's us vampires. See the cracks, how they all connect? It wasn't an accident. The half tear drop in the middle is part of an old vampire glyph."

"You're the vampire here, what does it mean?"

"A very dangerous vampire is hanging around. Do you think that maybe..." Caleb gulped, a familiar fear finding it's way back to his chest.

"No, we burned him Caleb. Vladislaus is dead, I assure you. But it does lead to reason, who would it be? We already know that some casters and vampires hold resentment, but even so, why would they go out of their way to make it so evident?"

"If it were a revolt, they would've started it by now. Plus, Kat's been keeping me in the loop about some of the elder vampires Vlad had on his underground council...it's been relatively dead these past few months."

"Then it's certainly a sign for something to come. The only question is why hasn't it happened yet?"

"Wait, hey there's some numbers!"

Caleb tore away the gravel that covered the code as Morgyn inspected, trying to make sense of it.

"Your hesitation tells me you've got something, babe." Caleb chuckled, wrapping an arm around him.

"Use my words against me again and I'll send fire up your ass and out of your mouth."

"Love you too babe. What do you got?"

"It's the address to...Elixirs and Brews?"

"What, you mean that shitty little pub down the hill?"

"Yeah, that one." Morgyn frowned, lugging Caleb along.

"So we're just gonna go there?"

"Yes! We need to get down to the bottom of this. What's the worst that happens of the night, darling? We're kidnapped and enslaved?"

"I mean yeah that could happen! Really, really good possibility of that happening so what the fuck are we doing it for, again?"

"Because we're investigating."

Caleb rolled his eyes, walking silently along as they made it to the dimmed cabin-like structure.

"I'm going to break the door down on the count of three, okay?" Morgyn whispered, Caleb nodding in agreement. "1...2...3!"

"Tori!?" Caleb exclaimed, brows furrowed.

"Okay well that was extremely unnecessary." She chuckled, hopping on a pool table to sit.

"Yeah you know what's also unnecessary? Sending us on a wild goose chase for this!" Morgyn clenched his teeth, trying to keep his composure. "We fixed the tear, why are you here?"

"First off, you never actually fixed it. Secondly, if I came to you directly, the grand master would have felt it immediately. The symbol I carved, it's not a lie. Your universe is fine...mine isn't."

"So we're just supposed to be your guidance counselors here? What are you saying?" Caleb inquired, leaning against the doorway.

"I need your help, I really really need your help. I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Caleb's your father in your universe, why didn't you talk to him?"

"Because he is the problem. I know you're not supposed to know much about an alternate reality, let alone the future of an alternate reality, but an apocalypse is starting and fast."

"Then you should catch us up on what's happening." Morgyn nodded, pulling a chair forward.

"I know the blip that happened a while back was an accident, but it did something, and it affected my universe! Maybe this was written in stone, maybe you guys were supposed to create the tear and it was just cogs in the making of what was destined to happen, but I just can't let it happen! There's so much...I don't even know where to start. I guess it all started when mom had her romance with dad. He was actually a good guy, the exact one you are right now Caleb, but something happened. Mom got pregnant with me and you left, you didn't care. You were so hellbent on getting rid of Vladislaus that you got your closest allies to gang up on him and you put a stake through his heart. Everyone decided they still needed a grand master to look to, so they chose you. You let the power, the control get to your head and you became the very thing you hated about Vladislaus and more. You became a dictator over all the vampires and ordered an attack on spellcasters, and guess what? The vampires won. Almost all the spellcasters were killed, and the ones that are still living are paying the price as servants in your 'oh-so-grand' castle. Mom left me a few years ago, and I've been on the run since. There's a few of us vampires that have made a pact to try and take you down, but there's not enough of us. Now, you're out to kill or turn anyone who isn't a vampire."

"This couldn't have just happened from the tear! How could you have not told us this when you had the chance a few months ago?"

"Morgyn if I did, it would have ruined your chances of bringing your universe back to normal. I didn't realize how bad it was going to get. It's always been real damn bad, but it's becoming hell on earth, and I need you guys to help me overthrow him! I—I don't have anyone else."

"What happened to those three friends you had?" Caleb wondered, feeling sorry for the girl.

"Jess...she died. She snuck inside and tried freeing her brother from the dungeon and they ended up beheading her. As for Abby and Olly, I have no idea. They went missing a few months ago and so did the rest of the pack, and I know I'm next!"

"I'm going to need the materials and the right spell to get us there; it could take me a few days, Tori."

"No need, last time we talked I kinda stole some of your stuff and made it myself? Heh..." she nervously grinned, though Morgyn wasn't amused. "Anyways, I've still got enough of it left to last us at least two more temporary transitions through your universe and mine. So, will you help me?"

Morgyn held out his hand, staring the girl down.

"Seriously? You don't trust my magic-mixing abilities?"

"Who's the spellcaster here?"

"Fine." She groaned, handing it over to the man.

"Two angelfish, one ruby, an apple, and—"and mandrake dude I've got it all, see? I could be a master spellcaster." She beamed, though Morgyn was less than amused. "Right."

"Then what's in it for us? Why should we help you if this is meant to be?" Caleb stammered, though it earned him a downtrodden glare from Morgyn.

"Hey, who helped you get rid of that time traveling dummy a few years ago?" She took pride in their silence, unable to come up with an answer. "That's what I thought."

"Well won't this be so much fun, right babe?" Caleb laughed nervously, elbowing his spell-casting companion. 

"Caleb?" 

"Yeah babe?" 

"You can shut up now." 

"I know."


End file.
